


Soldier, Poet, King (and Storyteller)

by trans_demon_king



Series: Fics I Wrote For School [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of Soldier Poet King by the Oh Hellos, Charcter Death is only mentioned, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: The children of the village gathered around Elder. “Tell us a story!” they shouted. He opened his eyes from his nap and sighed. “Fine, I will tell you the tail of three brothers, a Soldier, a Poet, and a King.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fics I Wrote For School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Soldier, Poet, King (and Storyteller)

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for my creative writing class (got a 100 btw) and decided to post here. This is based off of the song "Soldier, Poet, King" by the Oh Hellos, if you haven't listened to it I suggest listening to it. Both because it's good and because I feel it will make the fic better.

The children of the village gathered around Elder. “Tell us a story!” they shouted. He opened his eyes from his nap and sighed. “Fine, I will tell you the tail of three brothers, a Soldier, a Poet, and a King.”

* * *

_There will come a soldier _

_Who carries a mighty sword _

_He will tear your city down, oh lei oh lai oh Lord _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_He will tear your city down, oh lei oh lai oh Lord_

* * *

“The eldest brother was named Roman. He was a Soldier, from the moment he was born right up until his death. He was born into the royal life, but he didn’t want the crown. All he wanted to do was fight. So his parents, the king and queen, let him. He trained under the Captain of the Royal Guard, a man named Thomas, from the age of 10 until Thomas’s death when he was 19. After that he became the Captain. He was given a mighty sword from his parents and he leveled cities with it and his men. Of course all soldiers have to fall eventually. His fall came during an invasion. Some power-hungry invaders from the next kingdom over wanted to try and take over the kingdom, attacking the castle first. He died doing what he did best, being a Soldier.”

* * *

_There will come a poet _

_Whose weapon is _ _His word _

_He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei oh lai oh Lord _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_He will slay you with _ _His tongue, oh lei oh lai oh Lord_

* * *

“The middle brother’s name was Virgil. He, like Roman, didn’t want the crown. But unlike his brother he wanted to write, not fight. So instead of becoming King or a Soldier, he became a Poet. He would write great sonnets, short haikus, and even a ballad or two. But by far his greatest work was an epic. This epic was about all of the strengths of his brothers. The amazing fighting skills of Roman, the astounding leadership of his younger brother Logan, and the breathtaking kindness of his youngest brother Patton. He also died in the invasion that Roman died in, though he died because he ran into a burning fire to try and get his poetry book.”

* * *

_There will come a ruler_

_ Whose brow is laid in thorn _

_Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei oh lai oh Lord _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei oh lai oh Lord _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord_

* * *

“The third brother was named Logan. He was the brother to finally take the crown. His leadership ushered the kingdom into a new age of peace and prosperity like never before. That is, of course, until the invasion that killed his brothers. He survived the original invasion, but was captured by the invaders. They made a crown of thorns, similar to a design on his real crown, and they killed him in front of the entire country.”

* * *

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh_

* * *

“Elder, you mentioned a fourth brother. Whatever happened to him?” “He is me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m tired and want to take a nap.” The kids scuttled away and Patton drifted off for the last time, greeting his brothers again for the first time in years.


End file.
